


Distraction

by obsidian-iridescence (chrisheavens)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gladiolus x Ignis, Gladnis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, perfect husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/obsidian-iridescence
Summary: Ignis can't take his eyes off Gladio's hands.No spoilers! Present Gladio/Ignis (23/22).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a sexy drabble... apparently I'm not good at 'drabbling' any more when it comes to these stupidly perfect husbands.
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! That changes now! >:D

Gladio’s battle cry could still shake Ignis to his core, oftentimes finding the others equally mesmerized when those pounding footsteps moved that thick, powerful body with a swiftness and grace that continued to defy and amaze him. And though Ignis failed to completely smother the internal scoff at the sight of Gladio’s enormous blade, he couldn’t deny the expertise in which he wielded it - his impressive muscles bulging and flexing as Gladio lifted and swung with a raw power that was too refined for such a simple description as brute strength, but he had yet to find another more fitting.

“Iggy!” Gladio’s voice thundered.

“On my way!” Ignis immediately returned.

And their dance began again as Ignis launched forward, tossing his daggers with deadly accuracy as Gladio’s own slab of steel swung out of the way for them, each blade glinting in the waning light of a setting sun before impaling their targets. Immediately after, Ignis jumped back, watching Gladio as he firmly gripped the hilt of his sword and twisted with a tight, circular sweep to block a rear attack and prepare for a hard offense by the end of the movement. He swung low and hard, knocking the remaining enemies off balance as he created another opening for Ignis’ rain of blades as his comrades landed their final blows.

And in just minutes, they’d earned the final cry of a fell enemy, and Ignis stood with Gladio in victory as he caught his breath, turning in time to see his massive sword dissipate in a shock of bright color. And with his hand abruptly empty, Gladio’s thick fingers twitched at the loss just before he raised his arms up in a long, fulfilling stretch.

“Not a bad warm down for today,” Gladio grinned, his beastly aura subdued to a low current of satisfaction for a job well done. Ignis studied him, ensnared again by the seamless switch from brutality to utter composure, finding himself staring at those long fingers as Gladio pulled his phone from his pocket for a quick check before sliding it back in.

“Indeed. It’s getting dark, let’s make camp,” Ignis announced. But he was barely aware of Noctis and Prompto as they responded with their playful chatter, the group moving in a loose circle as they headed toward the nearby site, lost in memories of those sensual,  _ damnable _ , perfect hands - that precious time spent in the dark focused only on that heated touch on his body, in his hair, tempting and coaxing until he could barely  _ breathe _ …

“Damn, all our supplies are back in the car down the road. You two get a fire going and sit tight ‘til we get back,” Gladio instructed, his statement pulling Ignis from his musings as he realized they’d traveled much farther than intended to catch the lead on a hunt before they’d lost the sun. But it wouldn’t be too bad of a walk, and Gladio shook his head when Prompto offered to join them.

“We’ve got this, just set up what ya’ can while we’re gone. We’ll be back in no time.”

And if it hadn’t been for that little smirk that pierced Iggy just before Gladio tapped his arm and nodded toward their destination, he could have escaped his unintended memories, his desires. But no, now he would be alone with the very source of them. He tried to bury his fantasies as they walked in a comfortable silence, but the distance between them lessened with every step away from the campsite until they were close enough to brush each other’s shoulders, leaving him keenly aware of Gladio’s formidable presence.

“Nice form out there today,” Gladio acknowledged, though the hint of a purr in his words pulled a suspicious glance from the cut of Iggy’s eyes.

“I could say the same about you,” Ignis replied, surprised when he felt Gladio’s fingers brush his own, then again with intention, silently accepting and returning the touch.

“Well, you definitely seemed to have your eyes on me,” Gladio stated, and though his tone was thoughtful, Ignis was sharply aware he had been caught. He took a breath, admitting defeat with the threading of his fingers between Gladio’s, feeling a subtle, welcome heat run through him when he received an adoring squeeze in response.

“Your talents know no bounds,” Iggy quipped, though there was truth to his words.

“You’d know best,” Gladio returned, receiving a soft grunt as Ignis did his best to fend off the memories elicited by his single statement. He didn’t offer a response as the Regalia came into view in the distance, momentarily confused by the pull as Gladio hurried them along toward it. The sun was nearly set as they moved through the last of the long shadows, assuming Gladio worried over the enemies that crept in them, though their dusty vehicle still shined in the dark. It was then Ignis realized it was a quiet, abandoned road lit only by the flash of headlights just before they turned down the adjoining road in the distance, offering a privacy that didn’t register until Iggy made for the driver’s door and was immediately pulled to the other side and out of view of the main road.

“Gladio, now’s not the time…” Iggy argued, though even he had to admit his reluctance fell flat on his lips, particularly when he looked up into those striking amber eyes and Gladio slowly pressed him against the passenger side door. He searched his handsome face, silent as he awaited his first move, making a small noise in his throat when Gladio raised a hand to pin his hip as the other caressed his cheek and jaw.

“Seems like the perfect time to me. I’ll take care of you before we head back.”

Ignis’ lips reflexively parted to argue, but when those calloused fingertips stroked gently against his jaw, he lost the will to deny him - or himself.

“We’re practically in public,” Ignis whispered, sucking in a breath when Gladio’s gloved hand trailed from his neck down to his chest, fingertips sliding beneath his jacket in a distracting, tingling touch.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. They wildlife sure ain’t gonna judge,” Gladio whispered back, the settling darkness urging a firmer touch and softer speech. With no room to argue, Ignis’ chest raised beneath him with deep breaths as those warm fingers became a harsh contrast to the cooling night air, biting his lower lip when the tips dragged over a tightening nipple. The sensation trickled down his spine, and Ignis couldn’t contain a harsh exhale as Gladio toyed with a nipple until it became fully erect, teasing him with careful, pinching tugs until Ignis’ body instantly and utterly betrayed him. He pushed his hips forward against the force of Gladio’s restricting hand, a silent plea for more, lucky that they weren’t in a position to linger as Gladio quickly relented and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ neck just as his gloved hand dropped low to fully cup his groin. Ignis sucked in a soft breath, his briefly clenched fists rising to grip Gladio’s shoulders as he slowly stroked the swelling lump in his pants with the firm, unfulfilling press of his thumb.

“We haven’t… time…” Iggy complained, but he was breathless as Gladio allowed him to push and rub into his palm, nullifying his objections.

“We have time. Not gonna make you wait,” Gladio assured, and he released his hip to undo Iggy’s belt, popping the button of his pants with only a brief, impatient prodding. Iggy couldn’t contain the shudder of anticipation as Gladio held the edge of his fly and dragged the zipper down with a soft, metallic scrape, catching the faint groan of Gladio’s leather jacket as he gripped it harder to steady himself.

Iggy hungered for his touch, fighting the impulse to pull away as he was undressed out in the open, eased by the concealment by Gladio’s body as he kept his thick frame close, resituating only to maneuver his hand against Ignis’ abdomen to dip his fingertips past the waistband of his briefs. It was more than enough to distract him from his inhibitions, particularly as Iggy’s own impatience grew - the waiting, the tenderness, the maddeningly hot touch that he’d been fantasizing about all damn day allowing him to submit to his own desires.

And once those thick fingers reached deeper, glancing the base of his cock, his thoughts wiped clear from his mind. He immediately wrapped a restless hand around Gladio’s neck and pulled him down for a brief but rough kiss, biting and lightly sucking on Gladio’s lower lip before he dropped his head onto his shoulder. Gladio answered with a caress that dipped low, making Ignis bury his face against him as he took long, deep breaths of his musk as he braced for his touch. He focused on him for control - found Gladio in need of a shower, covered in sweat and two days of camping, but that scent combined with the remnants of his cologne lit his passions to heady burn, sending his mind reeling as his shaft was finally pulled free and swollen from its confines.

“Gladio… Please…”

He felt the heavy breath Gladio pulled into his lungs, the twitch of his fingers on his dick before he wrapped his fingers completely around it, giving a squeeze that forced a shaky breath from Ignis’ parted lips.

“Yes… Like that… Please, Gladio…”

Ignis didn’t have the time or will to silence his urgings, mouth widening to release his moans in hot, quiet huffs of breath as Gladio switched hands. Now the worn but smooth leather of his glove was teasing that sensitive column of flesh, the rough pleasure making his brows draw painfully together as he lightly thrust into the loose grip too quickly overwhelming his senses and leaving him craving for more.

“That’s it, Iggy… Let it out…”

Iggy released something akin to a growl, though the ferocity of it was buried mercilessly beneath his breathy moans as he shamelessly began to move faster into that grip. But all too soon it wasn’t enough - he needed more friction, more heat, but before Ignis could utter even the beginning of a complaint, Gladiolus surged forward and pinned him hard against the car. Iggy grunted, clapping a hand over his own mouth as Gladio abruptly tightened his grip and began to pump him with a fervor.

Iggy’s conscious mind turned to mush, groaning low in his throat as his hips twitched into the steady rhythm of Gladio’s strokes. But the rough leather began to take its toll, the building pleasure edged with a discomfort, but he didn’t have to voice a word before Gladio was releasing his cock to bob for only moments in the cool air as he spat into his palm and took hold of him again with his wet, bare hand.

“You’re gonna cum right in my hand, Iggy… Spill every last drop for me.” Gladio’s voice was a low, strained rumble in his ear, and Ignis bit into his own glove as he began to thrust into that calloused and maddening tunnel Gladio had created for him. He pushed almost frantically past the tight ring Gladio’d made with his thumb and index finger, a silent demand for Ignis to thoroughly, shamelessly, fuck his hand.

And it was all Ignis could take as his entire abdomen thrummed with building pressure as he made sharp, shallow dives straight into that pleasurable hole Gladio offered, barely aware of his erratic breathing and broken moans as he twisted his hips in a desperate reach for release - finding it suddenly in the abrupt, hard strokes when Gladio completely took over and pumped him so hard and fast he couldn’t muffle his final cry as he arched and shot in his hand. But Gladio didn’t stop pumping him even as each heavy pulse of his orgasm wracked his body, thick bursts of cum bursting in long strings that lessened to thick, overflowing drops quick to cover Gladio’s hand and drip down over his fingers.

But Gladio kept tugging, kept milking him until the tension in Iggy’s body suddenly gave way and his legs went so weak Gladio had to hold him up. But he easily caught and pulled him tight against his muscled form with one arm, the other free to hold his slowly softening cock until he could cradle the bulge in his big palm. Iggy’s head remained on his chest as he panted, openly maneuvering until he got a face-full of that big hand holding his dick, the spillover of his sated cockhead brushing against Gladio’s lax fingers and sending weak tremors through his spent body.

“There are… wet wipes in the car…”

“Glove box, I know.”

And once Iggy could hold himself up, he covered himself as best he could as Gladio opened the car door, motioning for Iggy to sit. He did, popping open the glovebox and grabbing the half-empty pack of wipes, staring breathlessly at the thick wet drops of his own cum that remained on Gladio’s hand and forearm before pulling out a sheet to wipe it up.

“We have to find a hotel tomorrow. I… your jacket,” Iggy said with the faintest tinge of embarrassment at the sight of a thick trail of cum that had landed on and dripped down the edge of Gladio’s jacket.

“It’s fine. It’s dark, they won’t notice. Feeling better?”

Iggy frowned, but it was halfhearted at best as he cleaned up the rest of his debauchery from Gladio’s arm. It made heat flare on his cheeks to deal with such a mess, hoping it wouldn’t be discernible in the darkness, but Iggy distracted himself with the task of resituating himself back into his underwear and zipping up, straightening his clothes as best he could. And when he was finished, Gladio put his hand out, taking the dirtied wipe and shoving it into his own pocket.

“Think you can drive?” Gladio asked. Ignis had expected a teasing tone, but Gladio’s words were sincere, ever the considerate lover.

“Of course,” he replied, allowing Gladio to help him up and take his position at the wheel. Once he was seated, Gladio dropped in on the passenger’s side, his thick brows lifting in curiosity as a small smile played on Iggy’s lips after he’d placed a hand on Gladio’s thigh and held his gaze.

“Thank you,” Ignis breathed, but Gladio shook his head, lifting his slim hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Any time. Now let’s get back.”

Ignis nodded, smiling softly once he turned away and pulled out onto the road, driving with Gladio’s hand enveloping his own as they headed back to camp.


End file.
